Right happens
by lil-disaster
Summary: Slightly AU story about how I think my Amell would react to Alistair's words after the Landsmeet and what it would lead to. I do not own anything, Bioware does. Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

- A new message from Amarantine, Your Majesty. - said a butler and handed a letter to the King of Ferelden.

Three years after… the coronation, Alistair still found himself excited and impatient to open each letter he received form the Warden Commander Arja Amell. After she took over the command of the Vigil keep, he had to have the information on the events there and requested her to write him a letter every now and then. He should have known better hoping to keep in touch with her. She made it a rule to write a report to "His Majesty" every two weeks. The reports were brief and unemotional. At first, she enumerated the attacks of the Darkspawn and casualties, then, after the Wardens defeated one more major threat, reports turned into a two-line letters stating nothing changed or an occasional group of hurlocks was eliminated.

This one was not an exception.

Alistair contemplated writing a reply asking her about her life, but he knew there would be no use: she only cited her reports and evaded every personal question. One of the letters in the very beginning of the Architect campaign in which he squarely inquired how she was doing was returned with a comment: "I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty, but you seem to have misplaced the letter". He got the message, angrily torn the paper sheet and decided that if the mage wanted to be so stubborn he should let her.

Only it was not so easy. After the Landsmeet he came to put an end to their relationship and she was stunned by what he said. At first, she seemed to be truly surprised. She told him that as far as she knew, no one could order the King around. She sounded bitter saying that but when he offered her to be his mistress, she laughed in his face. He was so angry that moment, he smashed one of her presents against the wall.

She laughed some more, stating he learned nothing from his life. Then she burned the remnants of the statuette into dust and with a swift move of her stuff made it fly out the window. He just stood there dumbfounded as she patted him on the shoulder and left, saying his future wife had better be able not only carry his children but tolerate him as well.

They did not talk since except for the night before the Final battle, when Arja came to his room without knocking on the door, almost catching him thumbing with a white rune she gave him along with the perished statuette.

- What the hell! Do they not teach you to knock in the Circle? - Alistair shouted, aggravated at almost being caught contemplating their past.

- Oh, forgive me, Your Highness! - she sarcastically said in a high-pitched voice playing a scared naive girl.

This, obviously, made him even angrier. But she didn't let him intervene.

- Your humble servant - I mean myself, of course, came to ask what we are going to do tomorrow? We only have Riordan and me to kill the blasted monster. If your Majesty does not mind, I suggest we should spit.

- What happened to your memory, woman? Since when can I not do that? I am a Grey Warden! I have been one longer that you did!

- Riiiight… Except you are now on your way to reign and if you die, so does the chance for Ferelden to have some decent future. - Arja looked him squarely in the face and sneered.

- You do not know that! - Alistair muttered through clenched teeth. He knew that she was right, but her arrogant attitude and audacity eliminated the chance he would agree.

- Oh, yes, I do. And so do you. I hope that this is why you hopped at the path to throne do eagerly. I mean I hope the reason for your regal ambitions is not just vanity. - she shrugged.

She was so cold and indifferent as if the fact that it was barely a month since they last shared tender moments in the camp was nothing to her. Perhaps it was.

- I am not going to listen to such nonsense! - he shouted, totally losing his cool. Arja smiled.

- Get the hell out of here!

- Oh, I am not finished, Your Majesty… -she started, but he was having none of it.

- You think I care? Get out, or I will throw you away!

- No, you won't. - she said, forming a ball of ice-blue matter in her palm. - Listen here, whiny boy. Morrigan and I know how to increase our chance of killing the Archdemon by half and not risk the fate of Ferelden. This will include a little inconvenience on your part, you can call it sacrifice or whatever, but if you care a little bit for Ferelden, you will do it. You already made me eliminate one more potential slayer of the bloody creature for the sake of you pride, so you kind of owe Ferelden a little more and you ass on a big golden chair!

He was awe-struck, when he realized the mage was ready to attack him, but when it sunk in, the barrier was crossed. He caught her chin in his fingers, not caring a bit for the bruises he was likely to leave.

- I am listening, mage. I will do what should be done and you will never dare talk to me with that condescending manner of yours. Understand?

- That's the attitude. - She was unfazed by the outrage. - Follow me, Morrigan will explain everything.

He followed her to Morrigans bedchamber. He did not ask her anything. He did not object what Morrigan said. He wanted her to see what he was capable of and how resolute her could be. Only when Morrigan suggested they started the ritual, he turned to the leaving warden and sarcastically asked:

- So you are not going to watch? Or partake?

Arja never turned or answered as she left.

The next day was a blur. Morrigan disappeared. They divided the rest of the group into two parties: Arja took Wynne, her dog, Vertigo and Sten. Alistair was left with Leliana, Zevran, Oghren and Shale. Arja's group found their way to the beast first. When Alistair next saw her, Wynne was healing her wound as she applied healing potion to the cut on Vertigo's back.

Then there was coronation, other festives, but Arja just chose her boon and left for Amaranthine along with Vertigo. They barely said a couple of words to one another, but after the battle the mage distanced herself from the King, adopted a very respectful and detached manner of communication as if they never met before. Alistair expected more acrimonious remarks and was caught off guard by the lack thereof. He could only reciprocate the attitude at the moment.

Now he remembered that she was as detached when he paid a visit to Vigil's keep. She sank on her knee, bowed her head and spoke to him in short phrases, each of them starting with his title. None of her new recruits except Oghren had any idea that they were acquainted let alone intimate.

The life of a King was filled with events: cities to visit, battles to win, negotiations to hold… Alistair managed to forget about her at first. When he found himself reminiscing the past, he took to study governance. He got himself so busy that Teagan and Eamon asked him to loosen his life. He never listened, as having his mind full with tactics and war theories helped not to be bored to death during the long evening balls set up to introduce him to every noble woman in Ferelden and facilitate the search for a new Queen. Alistair surprisedly found out that noble women were all more or less like Isolde, which did not help him grow affection towards them. They never had anything bad happen to them (bless the Maker for that, of course) so even the most intelligent of them seemed to him so far off the ground he wondered if they ever looked out their windows. And he perfectly knew that it was his newfound status, not himself, that made them eager to get to know him. When he was a bastard, he was sure, any of them would look at him like Isolde did - as if he had been undeserving. He missed the camp and the aura of equality that was present there. The Blight did bring people together after all.

And now, he mused looking at the report, it's been three years since he rose to power and two years and a half since he last saw her. When they defeated the Architect he was on a trip to the opposite end of Ferelden and by the time he finally got back it seemed too late to pay a visit to Vigil's Keep. Not that he wanted to go there that much.

He was undecided. He got his mind set on marrying a woman and raising children but could not choose the proper one. He did not compare them to Arja - there was nothing alike between the former Circle mage and noble ladies he met so the comparison lost its point. He simply considered all the options he had - there were a lot to choose from - but none of them made him want to stop the search. He liked to think it was the process than was so appealing to him. Rumor had it the King was too engrossed in his studies and cares to build his life, and it only added to his popularity. Alistair enjoyed the approval of commoners more than the urges to be a proper ruler he often got from the nobles. He was in no hurry, as he once declared to Teagan.

Teagan and Eamon did not approve of the fact that Alistair neglected this responsibility, but had no influence in the matter. They only hoped that one of the events they held would bring a lady nice enough to the ballroom and eventually result in royal marriage. The forthcoming event was the three-year anniversary of the defeat of the Blight and the counselors had a long argument on whether or not they should invite the Warden Commander. They did not doubt the role of the Grey and the Hero of Ferelden in the victory and it finally seemed peaceful enough to ask Arja Amell to leave Vigil's Keep but Eamon insisted that her presence will only further distract the King considering their ended relationship. Teagan stood by the diplomatic matter of the disrespect they would show the Grey if they ignored them once again. Even though the Grey did not represent any state, they still were a power to keep in mind and revere. In the end, they had to resort to the king's decision.

Alistair only nodded to Teagan when he mentioned diplomatic order and asked him to send the invitation to the Wardens, inviting not only his former ally but all the Warden who would be eager to come to the celebration.

It was not surprising, that she did not mention the celebration in her report and preferred to answer to Teagan. But what was in her letter still was a blow to what they all expected. The letter was quite informal and even heartfelt as Alistair learned when he demanded Teagan gave it to him, not quite believing what his counselor was saying.

She was glad to hear from Teagan and hoped he was happy with his new wife (how did she even know?). They Grey were grateful for the invitation. The Commander assured Teagan of her highest consideration of the King's will and stated the Grey were to appear at the celebration. The delegation of five wardens from the Vigil's keep was to arrive at the palace a day prior to the celebration. The delegation will be headed by deputy Warden Commander. Arja Amell did not bother to come. She was leaving the Keep a week before the event for Antiva.

Alistair tried to conceal his discontent and succeeded for the most part. He got used to people of the highest titles and wealthiest families almost jump to his words and the rejection no matter how mildly it was put stung him. On the second though, there was nothing extraordinary - Arja could not care less for the unspoken code of nobles, being a mage brought up in the Circle and a Warden free from the King's power. She showed that many times during their travels and Alistair was for some reason glad to find that she did not change.

- Teagan? Correct me, if I am wrong, we do not have any major plans for the next week? - Eamon did not like where this was going, when Alistair finally looked away from the message for Teagan, cast a glance at the opened envelope at his desk and asked this question.

- Well, no, Alistair.

- Good. I am going to pay a visit to Vigil's Keep and get acquainted with the deputy Warden Commander. And lady Amell herself. It's been a long time and I do not the Grey to be neglected.

- Are you sure, Alistair, - asked Eamon. - There is no urgency in this visit, we could plan it out, you can return with the wardens after the celebration..

- Or they can come with me. I can also pay a couple of visits to the arlings along the way. It can be useful to see how people live there when their rulers are not prepared to show off their perfection.

- You study too much, Alistair, - sighed Eamon. - Are you sure it is not because of…

- Arja? - asked the King. - Because of her as well. I haven't seen her for three years and she made a lot for me and the kingdom. I definitely want to see how she is doing.

- A trip to visit your fellow comrade. I see. - Eamon hesitated to ask a personal question and Alistair was not going to help him out.

- Exactly. I am going to travel incognito. Teagan, ask the Guard captain to select three best guards who are smart enough not to give out who we are and tell them to pack. We are leaving the day after tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Arja rushed towards the rink where the competition between the students of wardens started. She overslept and nobody woke her up so she was afraid to miss the performance of her fellow students. There were no mages so the combat was waged with wooden weapons and the Warden commander was one of the people who took classes in melee weapon fight. She was strongly advised against taking part as it could damage the reputation of the Hero of Ferelden and she was secretly glad - since she had only been experienced with her stuff, daggers and swords did not obey her as eagerly. As for the bow… she could not handle in in the least.

Her usual sparring partner, a seventeen year old girl from the nearest village only attended biweekly lessons for three months. Arja had Nathaniel and Leer, another warden train her for over a year. A farmer's daughter was quickly surpassing her skill. She came just in time to see Narya on her back and out of competition on the hand of a lanky boy at least two years younger.

- So, I see I came too late to cheer for you? How about a nice breakfast to make up for your bruises? - she smiled at the girl hoping she was not crushed by defeat. It was in vain.

- I am never gonna learn this! Who is going to protect my mother and the babe when darkspawn come? - Narya was on the verge of tears.

- You are gonna learn, Narya. And I hope we will be able to drive off the rest of them. In fact I think we are almost done…

- I am literally the worst here! And you never know when they come out!

- The second part is true, I am afraid. As for being the worst, I am sure you are going to beat me no later than next week, - Arja smiled to the surprised girl and shrugged at her disbelief.

- But you are a mage, not a warrior… - the girl mumbled, sorrow and shame on her face overpowered by some kind of pride.

- That much is true. But this mage is still a human with the same limbs that are being trained for over a year.

- Bullshit! - Narya stood with her mouth gaping.

- Nope. - Arja shrugged once again. - But do not tell anyone. First, you will damage my reputation as a devastator of all evil, and second, no one is gonna believe you. And never speak this way. You are a young lady, not a drunken sailor.

- I won't tell anyone. I always thought you surrendered on purpose and played to my advantage because of pity.

- Nope, - laughed the mage. - I really am that bad. And you played to your advantage yourself.

- I gave up in a fight because I was sure I could only win by the partner's mercy.

- Well, do you want me to ask that boy to fight you again?

- Yes, I do!

The kid was almost afraid when approached by the Warden Commander. But he was willing to fight an easy target again before Arja. The warden fully realized that the fact he ended up on his back was mostly due to his cockiness and self-assuredness, but still was very glad for the girl. When she said her farewell to the girl who was jumping with excitement at the fact she was in fact able to protect her family, Arja decided it was time to congratulate the master.

- Nathaniel! Nate! - she shouted, running into the hall of the Keep. - You, mister, are a perfect teach! Your tiny little mouse named Narya defeated someone other than weak lame me!

She saw him twitching at the sound of her voice, but never turning his gaze from a group of commoners before him. It must have been serious enough if he turned his back on her, but she decided the commander could have her fun sometimes. And all the villagers from the area already got used that the Warden commander happened to be quite a short girl originating from the Circle of Magi not some gray wise warrior in heavy scratched armor. These man will survive the shock, she thought.

- Nate! - she shouted once again, grabbing him on the shoulders and pecking a kiss on his cheek, - You are incredible!

- I am sorry, gentlemen, but he did an exceptional job and deserves some praise. A lot of praise to be honest! - she finally looked away from the archer and flashed her most friendly smile at the guests, trying to make up for the lack of proper greeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair stood by the walls of the Keep, admiring the way it was repaired. One of Amell's reports had stated it was damaged badly, but the wardens obviously did a great job since then and the place looked intact. The villages nearby were thriving. The arlessa seemed to be beyond any doubt of the governing skill. Locals had enough space for their gardens, and some of the most courageous braved the land quite far from the stronghold. Everything looked peaceful except the notices he found in every village stating the wardens were teaching self-defense twice a week on a field near the Keep. Everyone, including adolescents and women were welcome.

The king found it disturbing not to know about this from reports but he still could not but approve of the idea remembering helpless folk in the Chantry of Redcliff. He considered putting such classes into practice in every arling. The wardens can share their experience with the rest of Ferelden. Or even travel and show their example. Arja would approve of that, he thought. She always claimed people should not be helpless if they can gather the courage to fight and even made him show her a few moves and hits. His sword had been to heavy for her but she did not give up. After she cut her anckle, he resented and put an end to their evening routines. Arja was not pleased with that, as far a he could remember, it was the first time he refused her anything. She went to Zevran who was far too willing to show her a number of tricks. Most of them included what resembled hugging and groping more than combat and Alistair almost blew up with jealousy and white-hot anger. When he got her alone, he started to pour out his frustration. She seemed surprised by his reaction, asked a few tentative questions and he told her everything - the way he felt, what he thought about, why he was so discontent… In the end they kissed for the first time.

The king realized he was wearing a broad smile revisiting the memories of almost four years ago and felt the same long forgotten bitterness that was consuming him after their post-landsmeet conversation. A fight, to put it frankly. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders going to her room, he could not find the way out of his royal predicament that was open for both of them as a couple. And in the back of his mind he hoped she would solve this problem as gracefully as she always did before. But she did not. She did not offer him a helping hand, she barely said anything and at the end of his monologue he blurted out his awkward vision of that little future they had together. Like it was not hard enough, she burst our laughing.

That was the changing point. He realized that he was either wrong about her all the way or she changed in the way he did not like and failed to comprehend. He still felt guild, but what consumed him was bitterness at the understanding everything they had turned to ashes and she laughed at that. She deigned to pat him on the shoulder and that was all.

No, he decided, he was not going to ask for the help of the cold-hearted Warden. No matter how much she did for Ferelden and local villagers, he will not let her think he needs her assistance anymore. He can start classes in every arling with the resources he had there. Arja might still approve of the idea, but he had no desire offer her one more chance to laugh at him. He was a king after all, and a good one, he hoped. It stung him not to show off his knowledge and experience to prove her wrong, but he was dead set to remain above this.

He decided they should stay the night in a village near the Keep and listen to what locals had to say. His companions did not complain, they were used to life at war, but he understood that hot bath and meal as long as a comfortable bed had no opponents in any case. The village was small and the guest house reminded him of one near lake Calenhad they stayed in of their way to the Circle of Magi minus shady patrons plus some local food and people talking about some competition. The keeper's son was going to compete the following day and hoped to go up to the semi-final sparrings. That was impressive for a skinny boy of some fifteen years. Alistair decided to come to the Keep in time to see the competition.

The following morning the group did come in time, and they were even able to witness the division of sparring matches, but then they were called out by a tall elven Warden. The soldiers with the King were indignant at such interference, but Alistair was wise enough to hush them. They were a group of five armed men, obviously not farmers, and they came to the Keep incognito. The Wardens reacted quick enough and at first only separated them from the folk, even managing not to trigger any anxiety.

The elven warrior took them aside the field and inquired who they were and what brought them here. Alistair was sure none of his companions saw a subtle sign the elf gave to the guard and the castle wall, but the King almost sensed the attention of archers. The elf briefly understood who was the head of the group and only spoke to Alistair. He did not seem to recognize the King, but in the end Alistair did not expect him to.

- We are the soldiers of the King's army on the way to Denerim. We stayed a night in the inn and overheard that there was to be a competition. We wanted to see how you wardens taught the locals. We mean no harm and pose no threat. - Alsitair came up with a story on the spot.

- Where are you coming from? - asked the warden.

- Klusterville, - said Alistair and shrugged. That was the main city of the neighboring arling.

- Did they manage to stop the epidemic? - inquired the elf. - Warden Commander sent them almost all the potion we had but she is very concerned that this will not be enough.

Alistair never heard of the epidemic and doubted if that was true. Perhaps, the elf suspected something and wanted to check whether the military men told the truth. But there also was a chance that the arl did not want to notify the King about the illness because Alistair would have send someone to find out if that could have been prevented. The nobles were reluctant to show their weakness to him, he knew it. What was the case now? Alistair took a chance.

- An epidemic? When we left, there were no signs of such a disaster.

- Please, follow me. - The warden turned around without looking back. He was either dangerously stupid or confident in the archers. Stupid wardens did not live long, so the reason had to be the latter.

- Your… - started Weiros, on of the Alistair's guard, but was immediately cut off. He could not be "Your Majesty" here. Not yet. And the guardsmen did not take the idea of calling him by his name well.

- Let's go, guys. - He gestured towards the warden.

They were taken to the hall, where they were met by another warden, with long dark hair and a bow on his back.

- Nathaniel, - nodded the elf. - Meet the warriors of the King's army coming from a disease-free Klusterville.

- Thank you. Please, find Arja. - the elf disappeared and Alistair looked at the man before him. There was something familiar in his face, but he could not quite catch it.

- I greet you in the Vigil's Keep, strangers. I am the deputy Warden Commander, Nathaniel Howe.

- Howe? - Alistair's eyes narrowed. - Are you related to…

- Yes, I was. - the dark-haired archer did not even flinched. - And now I am a Grey warden.

- Since when?

- Three years ago. And that is last question I answer before I hear who you really are and what are you doing here.

- How about I execute you? I have a Howe in power in my land, and he is trying to question me!

- This land belongs to the Grey. And executing me will not be an easy task, I assure you, - snarled Nathaniel.

- It was not hard with your father, - Alistair smiled viciously.

- And I am nothing like him. - Nathaniel managed to stay calm, though I was clear he shook with rage. The guardsmen had their hands on the swords, ready to pull them, but did not do that instructed by the King not to start a fight unless he draws a weapon - I repeat my question: who are you and what are you doing here?

The door behind Howe flung open and a young woman run in. She shouted his name, but did not look alarmed, she looked genuinely happy. Alistair lowered his fists he clenched during a heated conversation. He recognized her immediately, even though she changed: her skin was not pale anymore, she obviously got used to spending a lot of time out in the sun, her hair was longer and gained a reddish hue as well because of the sun, it was loose, she did not need a bun to keep them secured in battles anymore. And she looked so happy. He almost forgot how she looked when she was pleased and carefree.

She called Howe once again, but he was too agitated to het his gaze slide off the opponent. Nathaniel noticed Alistair's face change but could not guess the reason yet. And Alistair watched her run to the son of Arl Howe and plant a kiss on his cheek before looking at the newcomers and meeting his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Arja's face immidiately changed.

- Greetings, Your Majesty, - she said as she slightly bowed, then took a step back, drawing Nathaniel with her by gently gripping his hand. Alistair could not see it, but in fact she clenched the archer's arm as tightly as she could, so as to catch his attention.

- I greet you, Arja. - Alistair tried to sound calm but to no avail. - You have a lot to explain.

- Right of Conscription. - She intercepted. - Any more questions or can I inquire what brought the King here?

- I was on an inspection trip in the neighbouring arlings. - He shrugged.

- And though you might pay us a visit? - She asked. - We are honored. I will ask the maids to get our best rooms ready for you and your guardsmen.

- I am grateful.

- It would have been much more useful to pay a visit to Klusterville, you know. People in danger and things like that… - Nathaniel almost cut Alistair off.

- Watch your mouth, Howe. He is the King and you are nothing! - One of the guardsmen spat these words in Nathaniel's face.

- He is deputy Warden Commander. The second person in the stronghold you are guests in. - Arja's voice was ice-cold but calm. She never moved to pacify the archer as he stood there, his face unreadable.

- We respect his title, - said Alistair. - Though I would like you to explain…

- I can only offer to show you around the place. Or straight to the dining room. Or straight to your room. Or help you with whatever brought Your Majesty here. - the woman gestured towards the door.

- I suggest someone takes my people back to the competition, so that they learn what is taught to civilians. And in the meantime I would like the warden commander herself - he stressed this out - to show me around and tell me about Klusterville.

- As you say, Your Majesty. - Arja copied Howe's unreadable face. - Nate, please ask someone to lead our guests to the competition and notify the help we need to house six guests and have as much dinner sets ready for… - she looked up to Alistair.

- Three days, - he added.

- Three days.

- Sure, - the archer nodded and turned to leave the room through the back door, Alistair's guards following him.

- Please, Your Magesty, this way, - the mage nodded at the double door from where she emerged some 10 minuted before.

- Alright.

Arja took the King on a long stroll trhoughout the whole keep. She kept going about was the room were for and how the wardens restored them after the Architect campaign. Alistair barely listened as he was examining the mage closely. At first he was cautious so as not to let her notice the attention but in the end he dropped these measures as the mage barely looked at him. She acted like a guide only caring about delivering the story and making sure the guest kept her pace.

Alistair could not decide whether she changed a lot. She was the same, and she was not. Clad in simple breeches and a shirt, she did not resemble a mage in the slightest. She had a knife on her belt and gave off the roguish appearance. Alistair blamed that on her classes in self-defence, or, in particular, on her Howe mentor.

She gained some weight. Not much, but the impression of a woman who lacked sleep and food, and the whole lot of conveniences that were out of question for camp life, was gone. She was fit and undoubtedly healthy.

But she was still the same girl he spent so many nights with in the camp and fought along in many battles. Her voice still sounded like the first time he heard it, and all her mimics still showed no matter how high and mighty she ended up.

They finished by the competition rink where some of Alistair guards were conversing with the wardens, one of them already tried out the moves. But Nathaniel stood separately from the group and watched them.

- Nathaniel, I'll take over your guests. - Arja gestured towards the group and the archer left not acknowledging the king.

He just stood there for a couple of minutes. The mage stood by, unmoving and silent. No sooner than the guards noticed their leader and started towards him, the warden came up with an offer.

- Well, Your Majesty… I suggest you have dinner and be shown your rooms. There's not much left to see.

- Sure, Warden-Commander. We obey the host's wish. - Alistair smirked, hoping to extract some quirky response from Arja. She gave none - neither verbally, not with mimics. Just nodded and walked the group to the dining hall where the help served them with food and drinks.

After the guards and Alistair were shown to their places, the king waved dismissively at a servant offering him a place at a separate table, Arja wished everyone good night, ordered the cook to take instructions for tomorrow's meals and took off.

Alistair noticed that some of the servants look familiar - he saw them in the village. So Wardens not only trained locals, but also gave them jobs. He was not surprised though - Arja was never out-of-touch from regular people. He had to give her credit for being… well, for being herself. He always liked her, some times even revered her, and was most sure he loved her at some point.

He shook that though off. So much changed over the last years, he was not sure who she was anymore. She seemed the same, at least at the first sight. But even if she had not changed, they parted ways. For better or for worse… For good, he believed.

Lost in these thoughts, he did not notice that all of the guards were done with their dishes and ready to go. Bu they could not leave him without protection so everyone stayed in their places.

- I do not really think there is something for me to beware in the Keep. If you are tired, you are free to leave.

Some of the guards tried to argue, but the Keep and its fierce soldiers clearly impressed them so one by one they left, while Alistair stayed in hopes to fish some information from the servants. He did not want to ask questions while the guards were around telling himself the reason for that was that too many strangers intimidated the help so he had better chances to hear something new alone. On the back of his conscious, however, there was a notion that what guards knew, Teagan knew. And he does not want those nagging questions.

- So, - he asked a girl in an apron, who came to pick his empty plate, - Warden Commander dines later?

- Well, - the girl looked genuinely scared out of her mind, so she stuttered badly. - She does sometimes.

- Do not be afraid, I am a King, not a leech. - Alistair smiled at her. She did not laughed. He still did not manage to get used to get such reaction. Previously, some people did not laugh, am tell him he was not funny, but stupid, but some would find his sense of humor appealing and have fun. And no one laughed now, no matter what he said. No one told him off, right, but the reason was no one really tried to understand jokes, they were simply afraid of his wrath so they stood before him uneasily and look at him with blank and apprehensive expressions.

He sighed.

- What's your name?

- Markee, - the girl looked at her boots and held onto the plate for her dear life.

- You see, Markee, we used to know each other quite well and spend a lot of time together. - He paused. The girl nodded and never uttered a sound. - She used to like her meals a lot and I am just surprised she did not dine with us.

- She usually dines earlier or goes to Howes'.

- She does?

The girl nodded again.

- Markee! Leave his Majesty alone, you annoying child! - A big woman came from behind Alistair and started a long and profound apology, casting Markee angry looks.

- No, no, Madam, I was the one who kept her here asking questions, - Alistair interrupted the torrents of words.

- Was she helpful? - asked the woman sternly.

- She was. I just asked why Warden Commander left us and if she usually dines later.

- She dines earlier or dines out. I guess she went to Nathaniel.

- So they are friends? - Alistair arched a brow. He did not understand how Howe ended up a Warden and why they seemed at such good terms. War brought people closer, he knew that. He wanted to know how close exactly.

- They are battle comrades, Your Majesty. - A woman nodded, no bitter notes or contempt for the Howe offspring in her tone. - But I guess she is friends with his sister and wife. Women are always women, you know. No matter what they were through. Since Nathaniel's son was born, she started to help a new mother and she is often there when free from her duties.

- Thank you, kind lady.

Alistair rose from his chair, thanked the cook, who looked as flustered by him as Markee, and left for his room. He was tired and had a lot to consider.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning he overslept. It was unusual for him since he drew up his "study and reign" schedule. The last time he overslept was after a formal reception where he had too much to drink. He woke up with a headache and a widow of some Arl in his bed. Before that it was only in camp. And one mage he often slept in the same tent with never overslept.

As he soon learned, she was consistent in her ways. He found out she ate breakfast long ago and even had the time to hold a daily drill with the wardens. The woman from the kitchen with whom he conversed a day before and who seemed the only one not afraid of him besides the wardens, informed him that Arja was supposed to meet an elder from Klusterville. The city with a drastic problem unreported to him and thrown in his face more often than he could tolerate.

Alistair asked the guards if they saw the Warden Commander. The did not.

He marched to her study only to find it empty and walked outside to talk with the head of the wardens on duty. It was a lanky elf with red hair and a huge sword, who spoke with no accent but still resembled Zevran. The elf was apprehensive.

- Your Majesty? - he asked politely.

- Call me Alistair. I am a Warden too, after all.

- Yes, I am aware of that. It is an honor to meet you.

- And I am honored to be here. What's your name?

- Miras.

- Good. Miras, do you happen to know where Arja is?

- Not exactly, I am afraid. Warden Commander left not long ago. She was not sure when she will be back.

- Does she often leave just like that? - Alistair's brow furrowed.

- If that arouses your worries, Your Majesty, I have to note that we are not helpless… We have a deputy Warden Commander and a lot of battle experience. The Keep is safe as is the village.

- I am sure of that, Miras. I only hoped to meet Warden Commander and find it strange that she left.

- I see, Your Majesty.

- Alistair.

- Ehm… You can ask Nathaniel Howe about the reasons Warden Commander left, it believe he has more information that I do.

- Sure. Thank you for help, Warden.

The elf just nodded and left towards the observation post.

Alistair contemplated speaking to Howe. He could not bring himself to admit that Arja and Howe heir were not only doing the same thing but in fact close and friendly. Arja knew about the Howes' role in bringing Cailan down and destroying the Wardens. Howe had to know she took his inheritance from his arms and had a hand in the defeat and death of his father. And they seemed perfectly fine with each other. She called him by a short name and hugged him they way she would never hug Oghren. He became her deputy so she must trust him the fate of the Wardens. She is friends with his sister who had to wave farewell to her father and arling as well. Slaying the bloody Archdemon sounded easier than coming to terms with a family of nobles when it came to their hereditary titles and lands, he already learned that. Yet she pulled off both. But he was not sure he could do the same.

He decided to take some rest and wait for the mage to come back. In the end, she survived so much he did not have to worry about her being in danger now, when the blight was retreating. He knew it but still felt uneasy. The name of that city had to do with this. And when Arja did not show up by the time they finished their second meal of the day, Alistair took two of the guards and left for the village to inquire.

He did not learn much though. There was a disease of unknown nature and the person in charge was too afraid of the wrath of the king to report about it, hoping to cope himself. He failed miserably. People were dying there and no healers defined the cause. This information was brought by trade caravans passing both dwellings. And it was not really reliable since people allow themselves to add up to stories to turn heads and make others listen. It all was highly worrisome anyway.

When he came back to the Keep Miras informed him that Arja was back, she had come less than an hour ago and had told she had been able to meet him in some time. Alistair let the guards go and have something to eat, willing to talk to Arja first.

She was not in her study, anyways. She was pacing through the meeting room before Howe and a dozen of Wardens. She looked pale and worried, running her hands through her hair and biting her lips.

Alistair came through an open door and coughed.

- Warden Commander? Shall I come to talk to you later?

- No… No, Your Majesty. I think you should know what I was telling the wardens. - she was almost mumbling and he immediately realized the situation was grave. Whatever she was talking about, she was worried about that.

- I met up with an elder from Klusterville. She is a wise woman and does not play havoc. But she knows people die there and the arl does not handle the situation.

- Did you know about the disease? - asked Alistair.

- Yes. - she admitted.

- How long? - he demanded and she did not rebuff his tone:

- A week and a half.

- Why in the name of Andraste you did not tell me? - he raised his voice and Arja's unlikely ally, Nathaniel, interrupted:

- Since when do we have to report on the developments in other arlings? Ask your loyal servant, the Arl. - he was acrimonious and he had a point, but Arja interjected with a simple "Because I was wrong. I should have."

- We can help them and we don't need help! - Nathaniel sharply barked fuming.

- We don't, but they do. And we cannot abandon the Keep and move all forces there, Nate. They need a lot of us! Because it's not a disease. It the darkspawn and it's magic!

- Emissaries? - Nate shrugged. - We fought them.

- It's human magic, or elven magic, but not that of the darkspawn.

- We fought mages too, - replied one of the warriors.

- We never saw mages spreading the blight, spreading diseases borne by darkspawn.

- Why are you so sure it's not just darkspawn emissaries?

- I got a memo from a very reliable source. Not the woman, she just delivered it.

- And that is…? - Alistair paused.

- A very reliable source that is going to stay undisclosed. - she looked him squarely in the eye and he knew there won't be further information.

- Are you sure that source is reliable? - he sighed.

- I most definitely am.

- Will he… they help? - Nathaniel piped in once again.

- No. He can't stay for long. He is healing them now, and he is not much of a healer, though he does not have much choice other that learn.

Nathaniel nodded. Alistair nodded too, making a mental note that they both knew exactly who they were talking about and that was a male.

- What's your plan? - he asked.

- We leave early in the morning, a small group, just people who are here now. We come in disguise and try to find the source of magic. Then we'll see. - she shrugged.

- You hope to handle it in one day? - Alistair was counting the time he had to assist her without alarming the state by not coming back from a trip. A secret, covered up trip he was doing as a regular person.

- That's unlikely. In case we need to stay there longer, the city community will house us, the elder gave me her word. We will need a couple of rooms and some families living by the city wall are willing to let us have then for a night or two.

- So you are not going to bring the Arl into that? - Alistair raised his brow. Her willingness to forgo rich meals and soft beds in the chambers of Arl's castle had to have some explanation.

- No. Firstly, we're not on amicable terms, - she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, tugging hard. - And he did not prove to have any significant impact on the source of the disease as of yet.

- Well, no matter what happened between you two, if it turns out additional forces are necessary, he can provide them.

- Uhml, yes. He can. But he will be reluctant at best. Your Majesty, we are going to his arling undercover, without letting him know. I fully realize he is going to be angry and he is likely to refuse helping us, if not demand we leave his land.

- He will provide help as soon as you need it. I will ensure that, - Alistair made a gesture of cutting air with his palm. It looked assertive and Arja noted it was new. New to her, at least.

- I will come with you and by the gates we part ways.

- So you will distract attention and he will be scared shitless of the royal punishment…- the mage caught his trail of thought immediately as she used to during their campaign against the Blight and noble traitors. - Well, thanks, but no, thanks. We will do it ourselves, quick and quiet.

- Crude, Arja, crude. - Nathaniel shook his head disapprovingly and got a shove to the ribcage from the mage. - I agree with the King. We could use some distraction and a mediator. The last thing we need is surly Arl at your throat once again. - He smiled at he apologetically as she rolled her eyes.

These two really were allies, the King noted, and not just formally. Before Alistair saw her have this kind of relationship only with Zevran. And with Alistair himself, of course. For some reason it stung no less than her memo where she informed Teagan of her intention to go to Antiva and most likely see the blasted blonde manwhore. Alistair suppressed the urge of balling up his fists - one of the first lessons on running a state was to never let any emotions come to surface.

- So, fellows, we leave at dawn, go get some sleep. Dress casually, bring your weapons and potions and one meal with you. We need more time to discuss the details and I don't want to keep you waiting. Agreed? - Arja asked the wardens.

Some just nodded, some voiced their approval and in a minute there were just three of them.

- Nate, go too. Alana's waiting. We are almost set… And it's getting late. - Arja waved at the window behind which the sky was getting dark.

- I don't think it's going to take long, right? - He sat at the edge of a table, making it clear he was staying.

- Well, we only have to agree upon the role of the arl, - Alistair sat in a chair by the fireplace, sending the same non-verbal signal.

The mage stared at them, her face unreadable.

- I do not really want to even let him know of all that. - she paused and stared at the fire with unseeing eyes. - But i'm biased. So I might well be wrong. The con is he is going to give me a torrent of accusations and whine about how we invade his rule. Nate, you should see what's coming… The flip-side is we might get support, I mean his soldiers. We might as well get none. So…

- You will get soldiers. I'll see to it, - Alistair interfered. - You get my guards and Arl's soldiers, you get meals and his housing. Is that enough of a flip-side? You also get the distraction for the spying coup and I will justify your involvement saying I brought you in.

- Nate? - Arja never stopped looking at the fire.

- Already told you. We may find ourselves in need of help and we won't have to hide like some thieves. - Howe replied without taking time to consider the offer.

- Can you get your guards and leave with us early in the morning? - she raised her head and gazed at Alistair.

- Yes.

- So be it.

- A wise decision, - Alistair said it at the same time when Nathaniel rose from the edge of the table with the conclusion: - Good.

- Alright. See you tomorrow, Nate. Say Alana I sent her a greeting.

- Sure. Night, Arja. Have a good night, Your Majesty.

- Till tomorrow, - Alistair nodded to the archer.

They were alone. The mage appeared tired.

- You should go to bed too. - Alistair advised.

- Probably. But first I would like to thank you for your assistance. - She smiled at him. - Hopefully, the Arl won't be so painful to deal with this time…

- Well, Arja, it's one of the perks of being on a throne, - Alistair intended this to be a joke but her smile faded instantly, replaced by a polite unreadable mask.

- As you say, Your Majesty. Have a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Arja marched to her chamber, shut the door and slumped on the bed. Alistair came unexpectedly, but the disease and its magic roots were much more worrisome. The gray were rare themselves, but at the Keep she was the only mage at the moment. She hoped they would handle the renegades. She hoped she would handle the magic.

Alistair could prove very helpful in the matter, though at first she had refused to admit it. Now she was tired, alarmed by the situation and grateful for his help. He was… he is a good man, she thought, and his involvement did not really hurt her. She quickly bathed and cooled the air in the room down - she learned the trick during one of the field trips in summer - it was much easier to sleep when it was cold. But she could not drift off, she barely managed to lay still, and when she heard the door closing after someone in the hall, she got up and went out. The Keep was still awake, wardens who were supposed to stay tomorrow had no reason to go to bed early.

She saw two of the Alistair's guards chatting up with the grey in the dining hall, saw maids from the village fawning around them and noted the chief of the night shift exiting with a cup of hot drink to keep him awake at night. She went through the main hall and around the keep to a small park with a tiny pond and some flowers planted by Nate's wife Alana. That woman was lovable and nice. As if she had not have to suffer from hunger and poverty when the darkspawn attacked her home town. As if she had not have a single bad thing happen to her in her life. It was not strange Nate fell for her, decided the mage. She represented the sun in the lives of those around, and even Oghren swore less around her. He even tried not to swear at all, to no avail, but the thought counted anyways.

Arja lowered on her knees and saw a broken branch of an apple tree hanging in front of her. She raised her arm and closed her palm around the hurt part. She was not sure it would work but when she took her arm off and opened her eyes, the branch was whole again and a leaf that was flaccid even looked rejuvenated.

- I believe you were going to sleep. And I am sure you were not able to do such a thing before, - Alistair noted, leaning close to the branch. Arja was startled and let go of the tree limb. It immediately sprung to live and flew upwards, but Alistair easily evaded it.

- Holy Andraste's flaming….! - Arja jumped up. - I am sure before you could not come as close as silently, you would have awakened a dead man with all the shuffle!

- Easy with the blasphemy, the Chantry does not approve of holy things being referred to in exclamation like this one.

- Oh, sure, - she frowned, but the wry frown broke and she she giggled, then laughed out loud. - Leliana would have a cow…

- She would. And we would not hear the end of it, - he smiled childishly. - And I never was that clumsy. I mean to resurrect people all…

- You wish… But I'm impressed, I almost never never knew men as big and broad moving so swiftly in stealth.

- Almost? You mean I'm not the only one? - he feigned indignance.

- No, - she shook her head. - Nate can also do that. - she plopped on the grass, crossing her legs in front of her. - He would even do this, - she gestured at her bottom, - silently.

- Would he? - Alistair grew serious. - Care to tell me what is he doing here? - he sat down near her.

- What we all do. He is a warden, he survived the initiation, he slayed the Architect - it was even his arrow that took him down, I was breathing in the dust as the Architect knocked me over.

- So he is an ally now? - Alistair clarified.

- He is. He is also a friend. A husband, a father, a mentor and a brother.

- So he has siblings and they did not come to strangle you in your sleep. - Alistair put in it an assertion.

- Aha. His sister knew the father went mad, she was the one to convince Nate I was no eating babies and turning people into frogs for fun. He tried to kill me first, but in the end…

- Kill?!

- Well , he came to find out who was an impostor occupying his stronghold, then he found out I had a hand in the demise of his father… But it turned out well.

- Are you sure… - Alistair did not know how to put the question.

- Am I sure he is not going to pull a Loghain and turn on me or you? I am. As much as I can be. He was so keen on pleasing his father that he did not see what he really was. His sister and his wife are reminders.

- So you think people change this mach? From person set to kill you to an ally?

- Really, Alistair? Forgetful much? One ex-assassin is a friend of mine.

It was the first time in years she called him by his name and he trailed off thinking about it. She took up after a brief pause.

- And I don't think people change at all. They are just not as simple as we believe thinking we know them. What they do and think is always there. - She closed her eyes.

- So I am the same clutz I was? - He tried to evade what seemed an innuendo.

- Yes. And no. You now possess your body. Have better control. You learned new tricks, but you always learned fast, so it is reasonable.

- And you learned something.

- I learned a lot. - she simply shrugged, not bragging, but stating the fact. - So did you. Good for us, huh? - she looked at him and smiled again. A sad smile it was.

- Why so down hearted?

- Just tired, - she stifled a yawn.

- So go to bed. Can I trust you'll find your bed yourself this time? - Alistair

- I'll do my best, - she told in a sing-songy manner getting up.

- Good night.

- Night, - she waved at him and turned around.

She cooled the air in the room again and went to sleep almost immediately, as she used to do in the camp. Their friendly conversation was also a necessary prelude for going to bed three and a half years ago. Tonight was almost like then - even though they avoided some topics and words, averted treading on each other's corns - they talked and enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning a group of about 20 people left the Keep, Alistair and his guards looking like travelling warriors and wardens disguised as merchants and regulars. Two female wardens wore simple dresses, their daggers and short swords hidden in rucksacks, Arja wore a simple robe and had a staff on her bag. All in all, they appeared to be traders, guarded by a mage and a number of hitters with surprisingly good weapons.

Alistair, Arja and Nathaniel agreed to keep the undertaking covert, with wardens sending a note to inform the King whether they leave today or have to stay and need more men through the elder's people. Nathaniel and Alistair were still apprehensive of each other, Arja preferred to ignore the attitude and it seemingly worked - no hostility and face-to-face showdowns like the one that took place when the King came to the Keep could be seen.

The wardens and guards mingled with each other, talking armor and women, some people they could possibly know of and developments in Denerim.

The trip took about 3 hours, and when they reached the walls of the Klusterville, Alistair's group headed for main gates while wardens rounded the wall to enter the city from one of the poor districts to be welcomed by the elder.

Alistair rode up to the Arl's castle and entered the hall, the guards of the castle jumping away in awe when they realized the leader of the intruder was a man from the picture of the King. Some servant must have alarmed the Arl, because he emerged from the entrance to the living quarters setting up his clothes and smoothing his disheveled hair. He was moderately overweight and slow in his movements despite the hurry. Alistair knew at once he was not a warrior and rarely left his chair. Not all of the noble could fight, let alone lead the troops, and Alistair came to respect that after he met an Arlessa who set up such a brilliant healthcare unit that Denerim had to order potions from her. She supported all of her people, no matter the class and income. Alistair was also impressed by an Arl who was so gifted at agriculture and animal breeding that for a brief period of post-civil war restoration he sent vegetables and meat all over Ferelden, for ridiculously low prices and even for free - to provinces devastated by war. That man was not big and rugged, he was soft and benevolent, which earned him a big deal of condescending remarks behind his back from other nobles, but Alistair grew fond of him and felt nothing but respect. He made both his advisors and consulted them every now and then. But the person before him did not have one quality that stood out in people who had a calling and did their best for the people - he lacked that self-assurance that stemmed from knowing one's strengths.

The Arl was scared. Alistair reminisced what Arja said along with that and smiled.

- Your… your royal Majesty! - way to impress the King, thought Alistair - start with the flattery. - Please, allow me to welcome you at my lowly home!

- Thank you, Arl. - Alistair bowed his head, suppressing the eyeroll. This home was in no way lowly, pompous and imposing more like.

- Does your Majesty wish to dine? I can order the kitchen to serve…

- I appreciate your concern, Arl Dunner, we will share you dinner with gratitude. In some hours.

- As you wish, Your majesty, as you wish! - the man was nodding fast and his full arms stayed locked at his chest.

The rest of the day was a terribly boring torture for Alistair. They were shown to their rooms, as pompously decorated as Alistair expected, they were offered a bath and excessive meals, they were escorted around the place, but no one even mentioned the people, the disease or at least the state of affairs in the Arling.

And the king was getting increasingly worried about Arja - the time went by while no note or message from her came. The reason might well be that the fat coward never let them out of his sight, probably afraid they would go out in the streets and get the wind of the disease or people's dissatisfaction with the Arl.

In the end as it was getting dark outside, Alistair excused himself and the guards, citing their exhaustion from the long road as the reason for going to bed early. The man looked genuinely upset and tried to talk Alistair into staying up for the dinner and "the show with the best dancers and other entertainers of Klusterville". The king was strongly convinced that the Arl had prostitutes in mind when he said "entertainers", and he barely kept pent up anger from going out.

When he finally closed the door of his room behind his back, he almost run for the window only to find it facing a well groomed garden, not the street. He contemplated going out or to some guard's room but decided against it. If the Arl saw him out, he would have hard time talking himself out of some amusement again.

He settled on the bed with a book on war tactics, but could not focus on the lines. He had been struggling for almost an hour when someone knocked at the door. It was a maid in an apron smeared with flour and Maker knew what else. She whispered "Don't close the window, Your Majesty" and run off.

Alistair opened the frames, not really understanding why. His confusion was resolved in some time, when a ball of paper flew in and dropped on the floor in the middle of a room. There was little doubt about the person who sent it, but he was still taken aback - he had not seen anyone doing the trick.

It was obviously a note.

Arja wrote the following in rushed, too-convoluted handwriting:

"It's bad. Two of the scouts are taken. I could send for help to the Keep but we can't risk the people. I need help. People and potions. Will you help?

Write your reply here and throw it out. Keep the window open."

Alistair wrote back:

"We will. And the Arl will. How many people and potions of what kind do you need? Where and when do we meet? I am afraid the Arl will need time to gather people."

He crumpled the note and apprehensively threw it out. He half-expected someone to catch it down in the garden, but it flew directly over the wall of the Arl's castle and disappeared from his view.

It returned in 15 minutes.

"We only need the good warriors, it is going to be tough and it's not a place for the inexperienced. We need health potions, as much as your people can carry. No need for disease healing potions, they do not work. Literally none of them. If there are mages, they will need lyrium potions, I only have a few for myself.

We meet by the north gate tomorrow morning, my people need rest and the fattie needs time to gather his people.

If you can, prepare them for the unexpected. As far as I know, it's a mage and a blight creature. The two somehow do it together and the only way to cure people is to kill them. I am not even sure the infected can be cured, to be honest. But at least there won't be any more people infested."

There were a couple of blank lines and a line written in firm and clear letters - "I am immensely grateful".

"Understood. Tomorrow dawn by the north gate."

He threw a note out of the window, followed it flight while he was able to make it out and only after that he bust the door of the room open.

He shuffled through the rooms of his people and found everyone in place. No one left him to engage in the Arl's entertainment even though he had not prohibited that. They found Arl in the dining hall, a little buzzed from the vine he had in a huge chalice, surrounded by women in different stages of being undressed. He was accompanied by the nobles Alistair was introduced to during the day.

When he entered, the hurriedly ousted the women out and sobered up on the spot.

What happened, Your Majesty? You.. you decided to join our humble celebration? - The arl obviously understood that was not the case but had to say something.

No, Arl. Tomorrow morning, at dawn, your best people come with me to deal with the disease that plagues your city.

What? - the man waved his arms and pretended indignant, not to much avail.

Drop the act and never interrupt your king. I only need the best ones, and they need the best potions.

Hh-healing potions? - the man stuttered.

Yes. If you have mages, also lyrium.

It's not the Circle, your majesty. We send all the people with this blasted power there.

Then only a couple of lyrium potions. You have a powerful mage ready to help you. - Alistair flinched at the arrogant attitude towards mages, which was in fact not that rare. Some nobles had mages among their servants, but most avoided them and even the whole topic of magic power.

Is that the Warden? - the man was displeased, he even forgot about his overt groveling towards the man with much more power. - The one from Amaranthine?

He literally hissed the last part, and his chin went all layered. Arja's nickname for the Arl immediately came up in the king's mind.

That is her. I asked the wardens to help and she obliged even though she did not have to. I believe you are as grateful for the help as any sensible ruler would be.

If your majesty asked her…

I did. Do you mind, Arl?

No, of course not, your majesty! - the man took a step back and barked at one of the servants: - Call for the guard commander!

Alright. Now tell me about the disease, - Alistair nodded at the window and settled in one of the plush chairs, motioning his guards to follow his suit.

For about half an hour Arl tried to convince Alistair that there was no disease or threat to the citizens, then he grudgingly admitted that there were "rumors", but claimed they were unsubstantiated. Of course, he as a man in charge of the city did everything he could to deal with the situation, but there was not much to deal with as a they did not find anything but a bunch of people who needed healing. Arl apparently sent them potions and considered his job done. Alistair had a million of obvious questions in mind but decided to postpone them as a leader of the guard came in.

Alistair and his group probed him with the prospects for the next day and were relieved to find out he was much more of a man in his own place than his superior. Alistair thanked the Arl and notified him that his part was over. The man did not want to leave, probably afraid the warrior would divulge something he did not want to surface. But the steel notes in the kings "Good night, Arl" worked its magic and the noble reluctantly retreated to his chamber.

Alistair fill the guard commander in the situation, waiving the report on the state of affairs.

Tomorrow morning we meet up with the wardens. Keep the information for them.

Wardens? Good. I did not thing they could do much besides smuggling in the potions, - that warrior looked content. Apparently he did not share the arrogant attitude the Arl had towards Arja and her men.

So, you know more than your master. - Alistair mused aloud. - Well, all questions are for tomorrow. Go and gather the men. We meet at the north gate at dawn.

Right, Your majesty.

Alistair and his people went to their rooms, pretending to ignore the sounds of retreating footsteps in the halls but clearly understanding the Arl sent someone to eavesdrop.

When the king entered the room he found a ball of paper on the floor. It only had one new line - "Thank you, Alistair". He smoothed the sheet, folded in in four and put into an inner pocket of his jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathaniel Howe almost finished giving directions to the wardens, when the king's group and the city guards came.

-Greetings, Nathaniel, - waved the chief of the guard. - Where's the lady?  
>-Morning, Burrel. She is out there with two scouts. They are going to hide until we engage in the fight and ambush the things. She hopes to render massive damage and at least stun the leaders.<br>-Morning, Warden, - Alistair closed the gap between his group and the wardens, coming close to the archer. - What's the plan?  
>Your Majesty, - Nathaniel nodded in acknowledgement, we are grateful for your assistance…<br>-Drop the formalities. When in battle, we are all equal. - Alistair cut him off.  
>-Alright. We leave the city and enter the cave off to the north. There are two primary targets: one is a warlock emissary and another one is a human or elven mage.<br>-A strange alliance… - mused Burrel. Alistair noticed he was in fact quite young - in the evening and lack of light he did not notice or pay attention to the smooth skin that accompanied old man's grayish hair of the leader of the guard.  
>-Indeed. But Arja is sure he is not a darkspawn. - Nathaniel shrugged.<br>-If so, we have no reasons for doubt, - said Alistair, pointedly looking at one of his guards who looked as if he was going to argue.  
>-Exactly, - Nathaniel nodded, looking surprised and pleased.<p>

They talked over the plan for intrusion in the lair on their way to the cave where they were met by the elder and her people. Alistair was astonished as he saw why these people came: they brought potions and food. These people were by no means rich, most of them downright poor, left with no belongings and even home in the course of the Blight. And they still brought the little they had to help the wardens. That was touching.

He immediately liked the elder. This person despite the age was really lively and sharp-minded. After all the necessary introductions she took the King to the side to warn him.

-Your Majesty, we do not have much time so I have to be blunt. The Arl's attitude to wardens, Arja and Nathaniel in particular in very negative. I am glad Burrel is the one to lead the forces. He is a good boy and he will not do anything to endanger the operation. But the Arl might do or say despicable thing to you. Please, do not believe them if such things are to be said or done.  
>-I know Arja very well, though I do not know Nathaniel.<br>-He is a good man and a true Warden, your Majesty, - the woman told him. She was older and there was no resemblance in terms of looks, but her manners and way of speech strongly reminded Alistair of Wynne.  
>-If so, what makes the Arl…<br>-I believe you already know the answer, your Majesty.  
>-I have a guess but would really appreciate it if you clarify what you are trying to say.<br>-He wanted the land when Arl Howe was executed, there had always been bad blood between them. But you gave the arling to Wardens, and Arja fought the blight so vehemently that we came to admire her from the distance - our ruler, you see, is not much of a fighter. He was glad Amaranthine lured most darkspawn, he was even glad the first couple of times the Wardens came to the rescue to his villages. But when the threat thinned out and he was sure he could handle the rest himself, he ousted Wardens - and it was not done politely, no gratitude was ever shown. He burned a couple of caravans with supplies Nathaniel sent us and made a huge fuss about the son of the outlaw that is going to take over the Keep. We never hoped for the help again but it came. The smuggled food and potions, hired healers and …  
>-I see. Are you not afraid of a mage and a son of an outlaw? - Alistair inquired with a blank look on his face. He understood every step Arja made, he even came not to feel much atrocity towards Howe. There were two things that bugged him. Firstly, she never put a single word of these events in her reports. Secondly, all this actions screamed of the same Arja he fought the blight with, not the arrogant and distant woman she appeared to become.<br>-No. I fully trust her since she came here first - disguised as a travelling bard, with two wardens also in plain clothes. She told me she did not have enough people so she came herself. She wanted to know if we needed help and if we were ready to accept it regardless of the orders of the Arl. She listened to me, thanked me and left. And then we had traders, artists and even healers come to town, bring us supplies and say they were prepaid. As for Nathaniel, I never actually dealt with the young man, but she trust him, and Burrel does so. I have no reason to doubt.  
>-Thank you, I will keep it in mind. I believe we have to go.<p>

-Keep safe, your Majesty.

He just nodded, having learned not to give any promises before the battle.

Burrel saw the conversation was over, waited for a nod from Alistair and shouted:

- Everyone, get ready. We go in in five minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

As the alliance marched in, they were almost immediately noticed and attacked. No wonder, Alistair mused, it was hard to keep quiet and invisible, when a passage is narrow and people are many. They obviously attracted unwanted attention and a slew of abominations - quite familiar to the king - came for them. At first, clearing the path was reasonably easy. It got harder at a joint of two passages, but after the rage demons were banished, they encountered no resistance. Nathaniel firmly urged them down one of the passages, stating another one was a dead end. No one questioned his knowledge and Alistair concluded it was due to a brief intelligence mission some days prior that the archer was so sure. Though at some point of proceeding down the empty way, the doubts came - there might be ambush there, in that dead end.

You sure that part back at the junktion was safe?

There is no ambush there. They keep their prisoners there. We killed off all the guards, they were mercenaries, all four of them. We will free the people and make sure they are not diseased on your way back,- clarified Nathaniel.

Good work, - dryly admitted Alistair and the archer just nodded.

The group came to a stop at the end of the passage and entrance to a huge cave. It was so broad and long that they had trouble seeing its opposite wall. And it was not dark, in fact the light from torches and magical creatures lit a line of abominations that were obviously waiting for the group to come.

Who is in charge of you, rascals? - shouted a tall male in a mage's robe.

Alistair tried to step forward, but Nathaniel and Burrel cut before him.

We are.

One of the royal guards murmured to Alistair:

You're not gonna let them know who you are, are you, Your Majesty?

Alistair shook his head. It would have been a terrible idea.

Not one, but two commanders? Where are your two armies? - the mage asked scornfully.

There's enough to put an end to your filthy horde! - shouted one of the guardsmen.

Your people do not know their place, - the mage shouted sardonically. - When we finish them, they are gonna be much more disciplined.

Not going to happen, mage. - Nathaniel said firmly.

Who are you to be so sure? - the man smirked. - I cannot let you live. And I gathered quite a force here. It ends… now.

At the last word, he waved his arm at the group of human and the demons flew forward. But as soon as they advanced a couple of meters, a huge fireball demolished many of them, only sparing the rage demons.

The mage swung back, to see where the ball came from and immediately had to deflect an ice peak coming at him at the hand of a small hooded figure that was obviously Arja. The wardens she took with her aimed arrows coming for the abominations.

A new group of demons emerged between the armed forces and the mages and for some moments the battlefield split in two. The wardens from Arja's group came through the dividing line of foes and joined the group of city guards as the mages switched sides.

Fireballs, electric charges and god knows what were exchanged between Arja and the mage, and the warriors slowly but persistently cornered the remaining creatures and eliminated them, when a wall of force threw Arja away from her opponent and into the group of wardens behind her.

The mage stood straight and smiled at the limping hurlock emissary coming from behind. The darkspawn looked sick and exhausted but he obviously had his power. The mage patted him on the back.

We are leaving now, - he croaked at the people. - Those are the guarantee of our safety, - he pushed two small kids, probably 4 or 5 years old, from behind his back.

They looked terrified, the girl cried and the boy just hickupped trying to get away from the scary emissary.

The kids! They are from the city! - shouted one of the guards. He charged forward only to be stalled by Burrel.

Stand still.

What do you want? - asked Nathaniel.

To get away, - croaked the man.

How do we know you let the kids go?

Oh. You don't. But there's not much of a choice - they either die here or probably live up on the ground.

They poisoned our children before! - shouted someone of the city dwellers.

They'll kill them!

The noise that came next was terrible, the people who saw threat to the kids from next door were almost uncontrollable. Burrel and Alistair tried to calm them down but even the king could not make them come around.

At this point Arja hailed her arm forward and the group froze. The immobility spell worked for a short time, so she shouted to one of the wardens that were with her to give the lyrium potion. As soon as he reached out to her with a vial in his hand, someone from the city people swung his hand agitatedly and the vial came crashing down.

She just followed the fall with her gaze, cursed under her breath and rushed forward. No one spoke or moved after that. Dozens of eyes widened in shock as she run up to the pair of outlaws and stood before the children.

What are you gonna do, woman? I can sense you are out of power, you can't do anything! Why the run to sacrifice?

Warden commander turned around and issued a brisk order:

Catch them!

Then she turned back to the mage and with one fast motion sent the kids flying to her allies. The mage growled and tried to raise his stuff. But Arja was faster - with a swift move she took a dagger from her belt and generously slit her wrist.

Alistair could not believe his eyes - she used blood magic. And she was good at that: the thick ropes of blood swiveled around the pair in front of Arja, then narrowed at them forming choking ropes. The last move was a powerful tug with which she lacerated her enemies severely and covered the ground between them in damp dark blood. The darkspawn and the mage fell to the ground, not moving.

By then, the wardens and Alistair came to their senses and hurried to the scene. Nathaniel was the first one to catch onto the unsteady woman, who tried to grip at him for support obviously losing consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

-Andraste's … - muttered Nathaniel. - Search the place. Kill abominations if there are any. Burrel, finish here..  
>-Done, - nodded the guardsman and started issuing orders to check on the prisoners, to search the corners and to get the people to cleanse the place.<p>

Alistair followed Nathaniel who almost fully carried Warden Commander back to the exit.

-You look like you know what in Andraste's name just happened, - he helped the archer move forward by putting one arm of the semi-unconscious mage on his shoulders to support her from the opposite side.  
>-You are a Warden. You know just right what that was.<br>-So she's done that before, - asserted the king.  
>-She did. I do not know how and why, I just know that she's gonna have it bad and we need to get a room and a bed.<br>-How bad? - asked Alistair.  
>-Almost-died-last-time-bad. - snapped the archer.<br>-Can we help? - asked the king.  
>-I don't think so. We just have to find her a room and leave her alone.<br>-That I can do.

He gestured for one of his guards to take over the support of Arja and sped forward. His resolute face scared the living hell out of all the Arl's people who were waiting outside the cave. When they found out he needed a room and as soon as possible, one of them fled to the castle and another one gave up his horse to the king. Nathaniel hopped on his own mare and motioned Alistair to help the mage up in front of him. Arja tried to keep her eyes open and grip onto the mane but it was all in vain. Nathaniel set forward cautiously and the king followed him for some time to oversee them. When he made sure Nathaniel was not going to let go of the woman, he sped up to the castle.

He made it there in time to find a bunch of servants setting up a big room with a basin with hot water.

-You called a doctor? - he asked of one of the servants.  
>-We did, your Majesty! - she nodded and rushed past him but only made it to the corner. She glanced around and came back whispering: - The elder called for a healer from a village nearby, she practises some magic and knows our lady from before. She will do the girl better that the fool the Arl hired for a doctor here. He will be there soon, by the way.<p>

The woman hurried to her job, leaving Alistair wondering if it was boldness or frustration that made this people openly criticise the people aтв choices of their Arl. The fact that the latter carried a grudge against wardens and their leader in particular made him think frustration. He made a mental notch to take up the matter with the Arl at home - as soon as he resolved the problem with Arja. If that could ever be done.

He did not even try to get rid of the nagging worries about the fate of the mage at this point - no reminiscing their arguments and bitter words could make him banish the sight of the falling woman with bloodied hands from his mind and the cold pain that settled within him at that moment. He cared about her too damn much.

He was pacing the hall of the castle and pondering jumping on a horse to meet Nathaniel on his way - like that could help - when the rattle of hooves in the yard caught his attention. He rushed outside and helped slid the woman off the horse. Her feet never touched the ground as her took her up in his arms and carried inside. Nathaniel caught up with him on the stairs silently.

When the mage was deposited on the bed, the same servant that Alistair spoke too before politely ousted the men out of the room to undress Arja and clean her wounds. It seemed like an hour passed before a short obese man slowly came up the stairs with the Arl. A man introduced himself as Master Reendan and set into a long speech about his expertise ("so much for helping here" muttered Nathaniel) and his respect for the king. The archer was twitching with impatience and Alistair shared his feelings:

-It is all good but we have an urgent case here.  
>-Oh, sure, where is the ailing and who is that? - asked the mage.<br>-The warden commander,- said Alistair and knocked on the door.  
>-Come on in, - answered the maid.<br>-Just a moment, - piped in the archer and made it into the room intending to close the door behind. Alistair did not let that happen and entered the room after him.

Nathaniel did not look pleased but did not argue. And the king could only look at the mage. She was pale, exhausted and bandaged but definitely alive and conscious. Dressed in some plain linen shirt she half-laid in a reclined position and looked at them irritably.

-What?  
>-The doctor, - answered Nathaniel in a soft voice normally used to talk to fussy children.<br>-No use, - smirked the mage.  
>-You sure? - interrupted the king.<p>

She just nodded. Then she took three deep breaths and suddenly became even paler.

-Get out!  
>-What? - asked Alistair, dumbfounded.<br>-We should leave her, - the archer explained, nodding at the maid, who reached under the bed to take out a bowl.

She was going to be sick, guessed the king.

-Out! - she tried to sound menacing but did not have volume to make anything but whisper.

They left the room - the archer swiftly and the king hesitantly.

-What can be done for her? - asked the king.  
>-We'll see, your Majesty. That depends on her ailment, - announced the doctor.<br>-Nothing. - Simultaneously the archer piped in. - She needs time and rest.  
>-You sure there's nothing? - Alistair furrowed his brow.<br>-She is. Was there a medicine when you were conscripted?  
>-Why? - started Alistair, not knowing how to formulate the question.<br>-Do not worry yourself, your Majesty, - the doctor cast a condescending glance to Nathaniel, showing he relied on his own experience and not on someone else's words. - I will render the best help to my patient.

Nathaniel snorted but did not engage in further conversation. A couple of minutes passed in silence and the maid ushered the nervous looking fat man in. Fifteen minutes more and the maid left to send someone for the doctor's medicine pack. Time went agonizingly slow for all three men: the Arl did his best to kiss up to Alistair and ignore another man, who stood by the wall like a statue and bored a hole in the door with his gaze while Alistair shut down all the hospitable offers of the Arl not really paying attention to what was offered.

The servant with a colorful sack embroidered with silver stars and golden suns run in, a couple of errand boys came to the Arl with their messages, but no sound came from the room. The only thing disrupting the heavy watch was the arrival of wardens, who occupied the yard to sheer displeasure of the Arl. A lanky young man came up followed by a fussy Arl's counsellor and gave Nathaniel a quick report on the developments in the cave. The archer sent the group back to their place of dislocation to rest with an order not to unpack.

-Good to know you are leaving soon, - sneered the Arl.  
>-Never expected much gratitude from the one in a safe hideout, - Nathaniel challenged him without a doubt, and a quick sidelong glance cast at the king said the latter what he already knew - the ruler in this land was a coward who did not care for the relief of his people as much as for his own well-being.<br>-I did, - smiled Alistair, knowing his further actions would corner the selfish rat. - I am immensely grateful to the Grey for getting rid of an abominable hurtful creatures. I am going to thank the commander personally and to address the wardens whenever you see fit, deputy commander Howe.

The Arl opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to do, while the archer answered:

-Your Majesty made a significant contribution to that himself. And this was a just cause the wardens cannot neglect.  
>-I also thank the wardens! - the Arl finally found his voice. - And your Majesty! On behalf of all my people!<p>

This sounded so forced and insincere that Alistair could not keep his frown and rolled his eyes after quickly turning away from the Arl to find Nathaniel looking at him approvingly. The kind did not notice the moment he let go of his apprehension towards the man, but the suspicion and distrust were not there anymore.

The door opened and the doctor backed out of the room looking distressed and scared. Nathaniel's mouth twitched.

-Your.. your Majesty! I did all in my power.. but this.. I… - he was mumbling rapidly, grasping at his sack and sweating profusely.

Nathaniel just pushed into the room, ignoring the pleas of a man, and remembering the words of Arja and the maid, Alistair decided to save time and follow in his footsteps.

-I am sure you did, - he nodded at the pair in the corridor and firmly shut the door.  
>-What again? - murmured the body under the blanket.<br>-You need something? - asked Nathaniel.  
>-Sleep, - came a muffled reply.<br>-Our healer will come in a couple of hours, - whispered the maid. - She can use them to get some rest. This moron thierв to ply her with potions, and when she could not argue anymore she drank a couple. They obviously came back.

Nathaniel just nodded, but Alistair felt a hot wave of rage raising up. She knew what was going on and told the man to do that what he did would have no positive effect. And he still made her do it, disrupting the fragile peace she had with her body. Alistair knew she had to be half-dead to be convinced - or rather forced - to do something she did not want to. Pushing her further looked a grievous crime to him.

Nathaniel said his goodbyes and left to keep an eye on the wardens - and to get some rest, as Alistair urged him. The maid turned to him:

- When the healer comes and tries to help her, I'll notify your majesty.

-No need. I'll wash, change and wait here.

The woman looked surprised but did not probe further.

In twenty minutes Alistair saw to his guards, who only had minor scratches, dismissed them for a day and came back to the room to camp in a chair where a maid left a pillow and a blanket. There was no movement in the bed and he came up to examine the sleeping form. She looked terrible despite the only apparent damage was done by herself to her arms. But she was breathing evenly and he hoped the archer had been right - sleep would doctor her.

He slumped in the chair and admitted to himself that the fear for her life and well-being that was pushed away after their fallout and separation was back. It came back with vengeance.


End file.
